Talk:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two/Scrapped Content
Progress! I just hope that more stuff will be added to this page soon like story elements and plot points that were cut and axed. JokerJay779 (talk) 22:24, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Wow they should have kept the scrapped stuff to make the plot more understandable. Can we Remove the Robin Hood and Jungle Book Stuff off this page. I am pretty sure the Robin Hood and Jungle Book stuff have nothing to do with Epic Mickey 2 so it does not correlate to what was planned to happen in the game. If anything it may have some relevance to Epic Mickey 3 since the plot of that game was gonna leave Wasteland possibly to the Toon World. JokerJay779 (talk) 11:02, March 20, 2016 (UTC) From what I understand, they were found on a page for Epic Mickey 2 concept art, so they are technically from the 2nd game. -'RadSpyro ' 17:06, March 20, 2016 (UTC) But what does it have to do with the cut story for the second game? Like Shadow Blot returning and the Mad Doctor merging with it. I'll tell you what it has to do with it nothing. Besides those concept art may have been made during the development of Epic Mickey 2 but perhaps they decided to save it for the sequel. We need to learn more about those pics before we decide to upload them. Therefore they must be removed. JokerJay779 (talk) 17:19, March 20, 2016 (UTC) If the artist stated that they were for Epic Mickey 2, then they were for Epic Mickey 2. We can clearly see the thinner in one of the Jungle Book images, so they're likely meant to be taking part in Wasteland. Games can go through many, many changes until they reach the final product. Given that neither Horace nor Clarabelle were technically 'forgotten' either, it's entirely possible that these two worlds were also considered to be worlds for Epic Mickey 2. -'RadSpyro ' 17:28, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Playable Ortensia Do we know for certain if Ortensia was playable? Or are we basing it off a concept art? If it's the latter, then I'm not so sure it should be listed, since it's possible that it was just an idea for an AI version of Ortensia (one where she would help out). Gremlin Prescott 02:28, March 25, 2016 (UTC) I agree. After it was just concept art. But since Warren Spector said something about EM3 leaving Wasteland could those pitched concepts be moved to EM3? And wait if a model of Baloo was found in game does that mean it was gonna be there in early development but got scrapped in favor of something else? JokerJay779 (talk) 03:17, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Baloo model? Has anyone been able to load up the model? I'd be nice to have a picture. Dark beauty castle/ Blot returns I think this plot was cooler. I disagree with this being cut. I know that there are time constraints but look at how long the first game was. If the Blot returned then I am sure more people would like this game.Pizzaaaaaaaaaaa (talk) 22:55, May 21, 2017 (UTC)Pizzaaaaaaaaaaa